psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tarek701²/The Universal Laws - Part 1
The universal laws, are the universal laws obviously. They exist everywhere and anytime. You can find them on the astral plane, while travelling with your astral body. You can find them inside your body and how it works. Everywhere and anytime. One of the most known law is "causality". Causality means that an action is followed by a reaction or any cause has an effect and the same on the opposite(that opposite thing is also a law, called polarity. More to that later). And there's nothing, absolutely nothing that denies causality. You punch someone in his face and expect a reaction. And the reaction doesn't always haves to be a punch in your face, it maybe means that someone will come and punish you for your doings, whatever it may be. Or the reaction will simply let you happen nothing. If someone says: "You will need to handle your karma now." means nothing else than "to live with the consequences". If you do a very risky world-record sport thing, then it's YOUR fault, if you're sooner or later unable to move till your end of your life, in case an accident occurs. As we now learned, there's no chaos, nothingness, etc. as everything is just a way of "transformation". If we die, our body will also not simply disappear. It will dissolve and the molecules of your physical body are still available. Your "consciousness" will also live on and go to a higher vibration aka the astral plane, the thing where we go, after we die. And the more your temperaments aka aura was charged (may it be active(what dualists call "good") or passive(what dualists call "evil") you will go that vibration of astral plane, which fits you and your personality. So, if you're a person who likes to kill others, play with lifes and demons and stuff, you will most likely go to a much more unsubtle plane, even unsubtler than the physical plane, meaning you're more bound on "subtler" laws. This is no kind of punishment, it's simply causality. If you're seeking for power, money and other "materialistic" things, you're turning more and more an unsubtler personality. Egoism is also a form of unsubtle personality. Of course, if you're forced to kill to get an equilibrium of things, then we would've an exception. But something like that happens very rarely and happens only to those who have deep karmic roots, that can lead back to the beginning of humanity. To the "Same attracts same" -> If you're working with demon or with any other subtle rituals, you're simply attracting them and your personality also turns to their personality, the more you work with them. Too much work with them means the beginning of egoism, seek for power evtl. and much more. Too much darkness and stuff makes you blind and will only stop you from your way. Too much light also means to lose the traction and lose realism. In this case, the result would look like: "I can fly, if I just want to." -> No, you can't. Physical laws can be fucked with other physical laws, but you can't destroy or go around them, as causality proves. You can, for example, overcome gravity. In this case, you would need to stow the air element(not physical! it's the philosophical principle of air) into your body or you need to neutralize the electromagnetic fluid(not physical! mental, astral!) with the magnetic fluid of the earth's surface. (Yes, the earth's core is electric, and the more you get to the surface, the more it evolutionary turns into a magnetic. Remember: As above; so below.) However, you can only do it to some degrees and anything higher than that causes a too high vibration, which means the disconnection of your astral body and your physical body. Some people truely practice some kind of stuff to reach an astral travel with the extremest methods. So: Too much light, means the lose of traction and the lose of realism. It also causes, that you always think that life is happy and good. But even if you be the friendliest and happiest person on the world, sometimes you're going to have a bad day. A optimist aka a full light person couldn't stand this and would lose fate into world and maybe even jump deep into darkness, which is even worse. So, in conclusion: You always need a harmony between darkness and light. (Yes, light and darkness DO mix, meaning that you will also find kind of pessimistic,optimistic and realistic persons mixed together. That works. Remember, duality doesn't exists. In reality, everything crosses everything. So black crosses white, causing a gray-like and some other colors.) You always need a harmony with everything. Once you get that, you can truely follow your path. Will continue soon Category:Blog posts